powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Haruka (Maskman)
is of the Maskmen. Biography Maskman 19-years-old, she was raised in a family of ninja, brought up to carry the tradition at the cost of a happy childhood. Forced by her father to abandon all feminine things to focus on her ninjutsu, she appears tomboyish and is a fierce fighter. She is highly intelligent and loves dancing as she tutors a young girl who is unable to afford dance lessons. Turboranger .]] Haruka and her team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Yellow Mask is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Haruka fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Yellow Mask powers are later used by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Haruka and her teammates have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Goggle V, Jetmen, and Fivemen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Haruka, alongside her team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Haruka/Yellow Mask: to be added Yellow Mask Mecha *Masky Jet *Land Galaxy / Galaxy Robo Arsenal *Masking Brace *Laser Magnum *Masky Rotor *Yellow Mask Roader Techniques * Meditation Gesture: Tou (All fingers together in a fist except ring and pinkie), which signifies harmony with the Universe. Ranger Key The is Haruka's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Yellow Mask Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as Yellow Mask. *Among several changes as she, Marvelous, Don, and Ahim fought against Zangyack while Joe was absent. *When the Gokaigers became the Maskmen while fighting Kiaido. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. She used her ninja duplicating attack alongside Don (DynaBlack). The Maskman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The puppet Maskmen fired their Jet Cannon alongside the Changemen, Flashmen, Livemen, and Turborangers, only to be swiftly defeated by the individual finisher attacks of the Gokaigers and Goseigers as they emerged from the resulting fireball. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Haruka received her key and became Yellow Mask once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Haruka is portrayed by Yuki Nagata. As Yellow Mask, her suit actor was Masato Akada. Notes *She is the first female Yellow Ranger to feature a skirt on her suit. *Haruka is the first female ninja featured in an official Sentai Series, though her Sentai team's overall theme isn't about shinobi, but martial arts. **She also has the distinction of being the only female yellow ninja in Sentai: the yellows in Kakuranger, Hurricaneger and Ninninger (as well as in Ninja Captor) were all male *Gia Moran from Power Rangers Super Megaforce used the Yellow Mask powers as a Legendary Mode in Samurai Surprise. * In the Philippine Dub, she was voiced by Anna Paguia. External links *Yellow Mask at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Yellow Mask at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Maskmen Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:Sentai Ninja-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Martial Arts-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers